


Let The Worlds Come Down

by rabbiaeamore13



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiaeamore13/pseuds/rabbiaeamore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Strike the match, strike the match now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're a perfect match, perfect somehow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We were meant for one another</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come a little closer</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Fire Meet Gasoline ~ Sia</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Worlds Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis(? Este es mi primer fic en español asique estoy algo nerviosa por publicarlo.  
> Gracias por leer y si te gusto deja un comentario o un kudos <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece (ya sabemos como terminaría eso), pertenece a Capcom. No escribo con el fin de lucrar sino con el de entretener.

Piers bajó el arma y observó a su alrededor en busca de otro posible infectado.  
-Despejado,cambio- dijo el joven a través de la radio.  
-¿Cambio? ¿Enserio, Piers?- la voz de Chris Redfield sonó estruendosa en medio del silencio sepulcral-Vamos para allá.  
En pocos segundos un grupo ingresó al lugar. Piers se dirigió a las escaleras derruidas del edificio bajando con prisa pero de manera cuidadosa.  
Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo de la planta baja corrió hacia su capitán y le abrazó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jamás se habían separado en una misión y la ansiedad sentida se disipaba para dar lugar a la euforia.  
Era su forma de comunicarse, con pequeños gestos que a la vez eran todo. Se apartó y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro,  generando que Chris sonriera también.  
Se miraron brevemente los ojos y luego el mayor retomó la seriedad correspondiente a un hombre de su rango y volteó para dar órdenes a los demás.  
-Ustedes dos- señaló a dos chicas jóvenes que tenían alrededor de 20 años-ayuden a Piers y Michael a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Nate y yo buscaremos suministros.  
Las muchachas Diana y Lauren se pusieron en marcha; siguiendo a Michael quién estaba unos pasos más adelante.  
El joven soldado bajó la cabeza, soltó un bufido imperceptible y comenzó a caminar pesadamente  en dirección a un edificio que su compañero había visto como posible refugio.  
Chris le agarró con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que detuviera su marcha.-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó.  
Piers se soltó bruscamente y con excesiva frialdad respondió.-No te hagas el desentendido.

*******************

Chris observó la cara de Piers iluminada por el fuego. Se encontraban en un  pequeño edificio a 2 calles de la plaza central. El mismo era perfecto para una estadía segura: un solo departamento en el último piso al cual se accedía mediante una escalera, la cual bloquearon con muebles diversos; y una puerta oxidada que sellaba el acceso a la terraza siendo de esta forma el balcón de la casa la única vía de escape.  
Dejó que su mente divagara mientras observaba el lugar. Quizás podrían haber tenido algo así; un cálido hogar, una vida tranquila y sin mayores preocupaciones que decidir quién haría las compras y quién la cena...  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz del joven se elevó, obligado a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
-... Allí sería imposible que nos encuentren. Lo que dices es estúpido-. Piers terminó su argumento y le miró, pidiendo su opinión en el tema.  
-Disculpen. Estaba distraído. ¿Podrían explicar de nuevo?- pidió con pesadez.  
Observó como su novio rodaba los ojos, frustrado ante su falta de atención. Su mente se detuvo nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado su propia mente en referencia al menor. La palabra todavía le resultaba ajena pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la idea.  
Volvió a enfocarse en la discusión, escuchando la explicación de Diana.  
-... Piers todavía sigue con la idea de llegar a California. Ya intenté que razone y entienda que aquí estaríamos más seguros,pero...-. Diana se vió cortada por la voz del soldado.  
-¡¿Todavía te piensas que no nos están buscando?!-gritó-Cierto. Me olvidaba. A ti te encantaría que Umbrella te encuentre.  
Chris se puso de pie y con voz firme dijo:-Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días y descansaremos. Necesitamos meditar nuestro siguiente paso.  
Dicho eso,Piers se levantó bruscamente y dejó la habitación.

********************

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con innecesaria fuerza. Se tiró boca abajo sobre el viejo colchón que habían dejado allí y lanzó un grito sordo.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió.-Vete- dijo con amargura en la voz.  
-No- respondió Chris-¿Me quieres explicar que te pasa con Diana?  
-Nada. Me resulta una chica muy amable, simpática y muchos otros adjetivos calificativos que ahora mismo no me vienen a la mente- respondió el menor, sarcásticamente.  
Su capitán lo tomó por el cuello de la remera, forzándolo a sentarse. El joven, ofendido, se puso de pie e intentó abofetear a su pareja pero el tomó su mano en el aire, impidiendo el golpe.  
Si antes estaba dolido y algo molesto, ahora estaba absolutamente cabreado. Le dio un rodillazo a Chris en el estómago y se separó bruscamente mientras este recuperaba el aliento.  
-¡¿Quieres saber que me pasa?! La puta de Diana, eso me pasa.- dejó que la frustración de las últimas semanas se liberara en las palabras que escupía-Te he dicho desde el día que te puso un revolver en la cabeza que la dejaras pero como siempre, me ignoras.  
En ese mismo momento el mayor le empujó contra la pared con ira. Le sostuvo allí, una mano presionada en su hombro para que no se moviera y la otra sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no pudiera apartar sus ojos de los suyos.  
-Escúchame. Sabes bien que no me gusta dejar a nadie atrás. ¿O acaso no recuerdas Edonia?-su voz se tornaba más fría e insensible con cada palabra- No hubieras dejado a Finn,¿Cierto? Esto es exactamente igual. No es mi culpa que tu tengas un puto problema.  
Chris le soltó y Piers cayó al suelo, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El ex capitán de la BSSA se arrepintió de inmediato, poniéndose a su altura y abrazándole.  
-Piers, discúlpame. Yo... No se que...-. El menor lo interrumpió, hablando mientras secaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de los ojos de Chris.  
-Créeme cuando te digo que lo se. Y que lo entiendo. Después de todo es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti. Pero...-su voz comenzó a quebrarse haciendo que estrecharan aún más el abrazo de forma inconsciente-Sabes que ella no me cae bien. No te pido que la eches, simplemente quiero que no me denigres ante ella-sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes-Cada vez que me obligas a ir en grupo con Diana o cada vez que le das la razón...  
No pudo continuar, su voz se quebró. El mayor lo sostuvo contra si, acariciando su cabello y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Era muy probable que en pocos días estuvieran atravesando la misma situación pero por ahora podían pretender.


End file.
